


you still get my heart racing for you

by uhmziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I ALWAYS UFCKING FORGET LIAM I MTERRIBLE, I FORGOT LIAM IM SORRY FC, M/M, harry is an idiot like always, its literally like 3 paragraphs so if u dont like ziall dont worry bout it, just pure fluff the whole time, the ziall is very small and cute and on the side, u get cavity prob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmziall/pseuds/uhmziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's confused about everything except for how sure he is that he wants Louis by his side forever.</p><p>or</p><p>Proposal AU where Harry's an idiot and some things never change</p>
            </blockquote>





	you still get my heart racing for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello my cute little pals!! so i woke up this morning and i was like "cute short larry proposal fic right now this instant" so here is just a cute little thing!! im planning a ziall oneshot so expect that in a little while!! 
> 
> as always comments/corrections/criticisms are most appreciated :-) love you all tons
> 
> tumblr: decemberziall

Harry is 18, fresh into University, when he bumps into Louis and proceeds to spill coffee on his shoes. 

Mortified, he tries not to think about the pretty blue eyed boy in front of him and does the first thing that comes to mind. Like Niall says, it’s never anything good. “Oops, oh fuck, sorry mate, shit, let me just.” Harry actually gets onto his knees and wipes at Louis’ shoes. That... that happens.

“Hi there. It’s honestly fine, these are an old pair anyways,” Louis jokes, but before he can get out another word Harry stands up and knocks into the older man’s shoulder, spilling coffee all down his front.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Harry cries, and if he was horrified before, now it doesn't even begin to describe the intense embarrassment. He thinks that maybe this will be where his life ends. Niall and Liam will stand at his funeral, crying (Harry hopes), saying that he lived a good life. Maybe the boy with pretty eyes will attend. 

He looks up at the moment, and Harry’s pleasantly shocked to find a grin on his face. “This is just gold. I’m Louis, by the way.” Harry really does beam at that, so wide he’s afraid he'll scare the lovely boy away. 

“Oh, I’m. I’m Harry. I’m sorry I spilled my coffee on you...it’s vanilla, if you like that, you can have the rest.”

Louis wrinkles his nose at that, pulling a disgusted face. “Ah, no thank you. I'm much more of a tea person. But it was my pleasure. You spilling your coffee on me, I mean.”

“Well, maybe you could take me out to tea sometime to return the favor? You can spill it all over me, honestly, I don't mind…” Harry shrugs, grinning. 

“Cheeky. I bet you dump your coffee on all the boys and girls you think are cute, don't ya? I gotta go to class, but…” Louis pauses, reaching into his bag for a pen. Harry takes that moment to look the boy up and down, smiling wider when he takes notice of their height difference. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, after all.

After writing his number on Harry’s coffee cup, Louis throws a flirty wink and says, “Call me later, Curly.” Harry’s not in love already, no, nope, no way.

5 and a half years later and Harry is freaking out about how he’s going to propose. So, there’s that.

~~

“Okay, but Harry. I've got an idea: he loves breadsticks, right? Put one around your dick and stick the ring inside. You get sucked off and engaged. I'm a genius.”

Harry is appalled by every single syllable that just came out of Niall’s mouth. “No. Niall, just...no.” 

Zayn is falling off the couch laughing, a laugh only Niall can get out of him. Niall’s smirking, waggling his eyebrows, and Harry sometimes wishes he had better friends.

“I am not proposing to him naked with a breadstick around my dick. I am not. That’s ridiculous.” At the sudden silence in the room, it all clicks. “Zayn...please tell me that’s not how Niall asked you.” Niall always just said that he asked Zayn when they were lounging around on the couch, completely casual, no fuss. 

When Zayn starts rolling around on the floor laughing so hard he’s unable to breathe, and Niall just begins to nod, Harry knows that’s his cue to leave.

“Fucking unbelievable,” he mutters on his way out the door, shaking his head somewhat fondly. “Niall and Zayn are married because of a dick breadstick.”

~~

Harry has the ring for 3 months until he finally works up the nerve to do it.

“Love, where exactly are you taking us? I mean, I could care less about where you go but I personally have to be surrounded by an environment that is equally sanitary and exciting.” Louis’ smiling though, his eyes all sparkly and bright. 

Harry folds a hand over Louis’, sucking in a deep breath. “I promise this will be exciting. Only the best for you, dear.” 

Louis scoffs and pulls that same disgusted face he did when he was 20, when he expressed his disdain for coffee. “ _Dear._ How old do you think we are, 36? Honestly, Styles, I am outraged that I've spent the last 5 years of my life with you. Old man.” 

Harry can't help but think, _I hope you’ll spend so much more._ The worry must show on Harry’s face because he feels Louis intertwine their fingers, and it makes both no sense at all how he still gets that same rush as he did when he was a scared 18 year old and all the sense in the world because, well, it’s Louis. He always makes sense.

“I love you, H. To the moon and back, babe,” Louis whispers, and suddenly Harry has never been more sure of anything in his entire life than he is of the fact that he wants to marry this boy. Fuck the reservations, fuck the cake or whatever they would have ordered for dessert. He needs to do it right now. 

They drive in silence for a few more minutes, Harry jiggling his knee up and down nervously until they reach a road with a pretty view. Pulling over quickly he almost falls out of the car in a rush to get Louis out of it. “Lou, Lou, come on come on.” Louis looks terribly confused and Harry could almost laugh if he wasn't three seconds away from a stroke.

“I need to tell you something and it can’t wait. I--I couldn’t wait.” Harry’s shaking now, fumbling for the stupid velvet box. When he finally pulls it out he hears Louis gasp, and he smiles shyly before dropping to one knee. Louis’ beautiful, Harry thinks, with the setting sun’s reds and oranges painting across his face. He almost says just that before he realizes he’s holding a ring in his hand, and it hits him that now may not be the best time.

“Fuck, Louis. It’s you. _It’s always been you._ It's always going to be you. You were the only thing that made sense to me 5.5 years ago, you're still the only damn thing that makes sense to me and I don’t know if I'm going crazy or not because out of all the voices in my head, yours is the only one I can hear clearly. I'll let you spill hot tea on me for revenge every single day of my life if that’s what you want, I'll do anything in the world to keep you by my side forever, but I hope that this dumb speech might be enough.” Harry’s voice cracks, as does a smile, when he notices Louis having a similar reaction.

“I just really love you, Louis. I love you so much. I love the way you’re really cuddly in the mornings because you're sleepy, how you wrap your arms around my waist while I make breakfast and rest your head on my shoulder. I know you get easily embarrassed sometimes when you speak before you think but I love it, I love how you do that. I love how you look when you concentrate, so focused and so beautiful. And I love the way I know you're thinking of calling me a “huge fuckin’ sap” right now.” Harry laughs wetly, his hand opening the small velvet box encasing the silver band.

Louis’ really crying now, one hand over his mouth while the other is wiping at his cheeks. Harry breathes in nervously and tries to calm his trembling hands, bracing himself for the next few words.

“Louis, baby, what I’m trying to say is...will you marry me?” 

The world stops for a second, then. Harry feels tears soak his shirt and thin arms wrap around his neck and he hears Louis whisper, “Yes, you fucking idiot. Yes in every single language.”

And then Harry’s crying and Louis’ crying and it’s just a really gross wet mess of a kiss but Harry thinks it’s the most breathtaking kiss he’s ever gotten. 

~~

Later that night, when Louis’ curled up against Harry’s chest and he’s playing with Louis’ wedding ring, Louis whispers, “I thought you were never gonna ask me. I would have had to do the fucking breadstick thing Niall told me about.” 

Harry laughs loudly and Louis shuts him up with a kiss and a “Be quiet, my 'dear', my _fiancé._ ” And if Harry started crying again, well... no one needs to know.


End file.
